


lost my way

by novoselics



Category: Carole & Tuesday (Anime)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Girls in Love, roddy playing matchmaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25620943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novoselics/pseuds/novoselics
Summary: Carole and Tuesday struggle to tell each other their true feelings, so Roddy helps them out,
Relationships: Tuesday Simmons/Carole Stanley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	lost my way

It was just a regular day in Alba City, however there was one problem for both Carole and Tuesday. They were both madly in love with each other since the first song they had sang together. However, they were both scared of each other being straight, and scared of rejection, and they didn't want anything to happen to their friendship if their romantic relationship fell through. Carole was the first one to go to Roddy about the feelings she was having for Tuesday. Roddy told Carole to come out to Tuesday, so she can establish how Tuesday felt knowing Carole was a possible option. So Carole decided to do just that, the sooner their feelings could be sorted out, the better.

Carole decided to tell Tuesday on a Thursday because they both had the day off from their part-time jobs. They decided to just stay home and relax in each other's company, it wasn't very often they both had the day off. They were sitting on the couch after making lunch, mindlessly watching a random show on TV. Mostly paying attention to each other. "Hey, uh, Tuesday, can I tell you something?" Carole asked her musical partner. Tuesday knew what question she wanted to hear from Carole, she practically melted when Carole touched her, even if it was just them holding hands when they were out with each other. 

"Carole, you can tell me anything, you know that." Tuesday told her best friend (and also crush), and she genuinely meant it. Carole had a shell around her, and she hid her emotions from almost everyone. Everyone except Tuesday, and just knowing Carole was comfortable around her, and trusted her enough to open up about her childhood made her blush and it was hard to hide it from the other. 

Carole was shaking as she managed to say, "Tuesday, I'm a lesbian. I hope that it doesn't make you uncomfortable, and we can still be friends. You're the first person I've ever told that to." That wasn't quite exactly what she wanted to hear from Carole, but it made her happy that Carole wanted to tell her and that she was comfortable being vulnerable like that in front of Tuesday. Tuesday was blushing even more now because she could at least play around with having a chance with her best friend. Tuesday also had a confession, it wasn't about her feelings but it was about her liking girls too. So what better time than now?

"Carole, I'm not uncomfortable, of course I'm still gonna be your friend. Since we are on this type of conversation, I have a confession to make too, I think I'm bi. I have feelings for this girl and I-" Tuesday abruptly ended her own sentence, in shock from her own words. She didn't mean to say that. Now Carole might suspect that Tuesday was in love with her. She didn't mind Carole knowing, as long as she loved her too. 

Carole was in total shock, she definitely thought Tuesday had a thing for Kyle, but now she liked this girl. The thought of Tuesday having a crush on a girl, and the possibility of it being her made her heart flutter, and was blushing, big time. "Okay, thank you for telling me Tuesday, I'm really happy that you accept me." At the end of her sentence, Carole pulled Tuesday into a hug and Tuesday could hear Carole start to sniffle, she was starting to cry.

Seeing her best friend (and hopefully someday, girlfriend) cry made her heart ache, she started to cry too. "Carole, don't cry please. I would never want to leave you for any reason. And you're the first person I've told too." she really wanted to pull herself off Carole, just to feel their lips against hers, but barely refrained from doing so. She wanted nothing more than to kiss her best friend and stay like that forever, but she didn't, she felt like she couldn’t

"Thanks Tues, let's go finish cleaning up the kitchen, we made a bit of a mess." with the mention of their mess Tuesday let out a little giggle. Her adorable laugh made Carole's head spin. "Tuesday, have I ever told you how cute you are? Because you are really cute." Carole accidentally blurted out. She was thinking to herself and questioning why she said that, she decided that it was a subconscious reaction to Tuesday coming out to her and hinting she had a chance, mixed with how in love she was. 

Tuesday let out a barely audible gasp hearing those words from Carole's mouth. Was Carole hitting on her? God, she really hoped she was. "You're really cute too Carole." she hoped that was enough. She was definitely hitting on Carole, and hoping the other understood what she was trying to put across. With the blushes on both of their faces, they got up and started to clean the kitchen. A few hours later, they finished up their dinner and cleaned the kitchen. After an hour or two of songwriting, it was time to sleep, they had to be at the studio tomorrow. "Goodnight Carole!", Tuesday told her, a little more enthusiastic than what she usually does. 

Carole wanted to come back with something equally as enthusiastic. "Night Tues" she punctuated her sentence by kissing her crush on the cheek. And although she couldn't see Tuesday's blush in the dark, she knew it was there by the warmth radiating from Tuesday's cheeks. Carole turned around and went upstairs, if it weren't for her going to bed, it would have been out of sheer embarrassment. She hoped Tuesday had the same feelings kissing her (although on the cheek) just gave her. 

Of course, it took a bit longer than it usually would for Tuesday to fall asleep. She was pondering about the kiss on the cheek Carole had just given her. Thoughts were racing through her head, like if she was hinting at something else. Or just trying to be friendly. Tuesday really hoped that it was something trying to further their relationship. And she fell asleep with that though in her head. 

\---------------

Carole woke up to Tuesday crying, but she could tell that Tues was trying to be quiet about it, as she didn’t notice until she got downstairs and actually saw Tuesday. She was sitting up on the couch sniffling to herself. Carole could tell that she had just gotten up because her adorable blonde hair was still wild from not being brushed. 

“Hey, Tues, are you okay? What happened?” Carole was definitely worried for what happened to Tuesday, she knew it was nothing physical, but more emotional. Did it have something to do with her mother? Did Valerie really find her that quickly? 

“Oh, um, hi C-carole. I don’t really know if I am okay. I was just thinking about some stuff.” That didn’t do it for Carole, she was still concerned for her best friend. 

“Well, okay, you can tell me anything. That is, if you want to, you don’t have to if you aren’t ready. Okay?” Carole did want Tuesday to feel like she had to tell Carole anything if she wasn’t ready. 

“I think I can tell you some of it, I don’t know if I’m ready for certain parts.” Those ‘certain parts’ being that Tuesday was realizing how madly in love she was with Carole. And how Tuesday thought she would never have the chance to tell her. And even if she did, and Carole didn’t feel the same way, their friendship would be ruiner, not to mention their entire music career. 

“Okay, you can start whenever you’re ready.” Carole just wanted Tuesday to feel comfortable, and she was trying to show that she genuinely cared. 

“Okay, so I was just worried about what would happen if Va-my mother were to find me. What would happen to you? What would happen to our music? I just worked myself up with the worry, sorry Carole.” With Tuesday trying to ‘apologize’, Carole got even closer and pulled her into a hug. 

Tuesday almost let out an audible gasp, but she did start crying again. Being this close to Carole made her feel like she was gonna burst. “Don’t even try to apologize Tues, that isn’t your fault, and if she finds you, I am just gonna get you back, nothing bad will happen, I promise.” Carole decided that she was just going to let Tuesday cry into her shoulder and just have her cry it out. (It was working)

“I’m just scared Carole, because I know one day she is gonna find me. Not to mention the other things I’ve been thinking about, I am just feeling a lot of things right now.” Tuesday wanted to tell Carole about the other stuff she was thinking about, but was worried about her possible reaction. 

“That’s okay Tuesday, you are allowed to want things, and have feelings, alright? I have to get ready for work soon, but we can sit here for awhile if you want.” Tuesday instantly felt better with Carole’s support, and would be happy if she could just sit with Carole all day. 

“I would like that.” So, for the next half hour, they just sat with each in silence, with Tuesday’s head on Carole’s shoulder. Carole, sadly, had to start getting ready for work, which didn’t take her long. So, Tuesday decided to surprise her by making the both of them breakfast. She whipped up some eggs and toast and waited in the kitchen for Carole to come in. 

Soon enough Carole came into the kitchen, and saw Tuesday waiting for her with two plates full of breakfast. “I, uhm, made us breakfast for us, to thank you for comforting me earlier.” Carole was pleasantly surprised by Tuesday’s gesture.

“Awww, thank you Tuesday! That’s so sweet, but you didn’t have to, I wanted to help you. God, you’re so precious.” Wow, Tuesday could listen to Carole gush about her all day. 

They both got to eat breakfast with each other before Carole had to leave. But before she left she decided to leave Tuesday with something to think about all day. Since they were already sitting next to each other, Carole just turned her head and kissed Tuesday’s cheek. 

When Carole closed the door, Tuesday actually started jumping up and down and squealed a bit. She was so excited about all of the affection Carole gave her, since she didn’t get much of it when she was a child. She decided that she needed to tell someone about her feelings, so that maybe she could get some advice. She decided that Roddy would be the best option, she knew that he wouldn’t mind Tuesday liking girls, and that he could probably give her some advice (even though he would never take it himself).

So she sent him a text asking if they could call and talk about something. He said yes (of course) and she dialed up his number. He answered immediately. “Hi Roddy! Can I get your opinion on some things?” Tuesday was visibly nervous, but Roddy couldn’t tell that through the phone. 

“Of course, what’s up Tuesday? Is this about music?” It most definitely was not about music, unless Tuesday writes a song about this whole situation when it is over. 

“No, it-it’s not about music. It’s about Carole.” Tuesday knew she was being vague but she would explain further, a bit later in the conversation. 

“Oh, okay then, is something wrong? Did you two have an argument or something?” Roddy asked that even though he knew they didn’t argue. After all, the previous day, Carole came to him and asked for advice on how she should approach Tuesday. 

“No, I wish it were as simple as that. I-I think I’m in love with her.” Roddy wasn’t particularly shocked by that, but he wasn’t expecting her to say it so soon, he was betting on at least another week.

“Wow, that’s, just wow. Good for you Tuesday! I am proud of you for being able to tell me so soon. Why do you think that? And are you planning on telling her anytime soon?” That was a lot for Tuesday to process in the moment. What did he mean by “able to tell me so soon”? 

“I think that, because every time I am near her, I just get this feeling in my stomach whenever I’m around her. And it gets so much more intense, when she touches me, like if we’re just out in public and she’s holding my hand. Or, yesterday, she started doing this new thing where she kisses me on the cheek. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to tell her, I don’t want to ruin what we have. Plus, she probably won’t feel the same way.” Tuesday was rambling, and Roddy wanted to hear what she had to say, so he let her keep talking. 

“Okay, slow down. I am pretty sure you’re right when you say that you are in love with her. But I don’t think you will have to worry about her not feeling the same.” He didn’t want to tell Tuesday that he got a call from Carole the previous day. That had said the same things. 

“What do you mean by that?” Tuesday was genuinely confused on what Roddy meant by that. How many times was he going to do that today?

“Are you serious? It’s like, super obvious that she has the same feelings for you? God, you two are dense. Everybody thinks you two are together already. Just waiting for you both to officially announce it. You are both head over heels for each other.” Tuesday was baffled that people could really think that they were together- like romantically. 

“You really think she feels the same way?” Tuesday thought she was going to melt. The thought that Carole felt the same was so overwhelming. Could they really ever be together like that? Tuesday knew that she at least had a bit of a chance now that she knew Carole liked girls too. There would be no harm in asking her out right? She was overthinking things, like how Carole would get creeped out and not want to be friends anymore, or if she felt uncomfortable and no longer wanted to live together. 

“For the last time, YES! Just go for it, if even if she doesn’t, it’s not like she’ll stop talking to you, or kick you out. There is no harm in trying, and if you don’t ask, it’s an automatic no. I have to go now, but good luck.” Before Tuesday could even respond, Roddy hung up. Now Tuesday was left to think by herself. 

She contemplated telling Carole what she was feeling, but decided it was better to wait at least a week. She wanted to pay attention to how Carole acted when they were alone. She kind of wanted to see how Carole would react if Tuesday started to flirt with her. Would she continue the advances, or shut them down? Tuesday needed to take a break from her thoughts for a while, so she cleaned up around their apartment and got everything ready for dinner when Carole would get home.

Not too long later, Carole arrived home. “Hey Tues, I’m back. What’d you do today?” Tuesday ran over to Carole, and decided she wanted to try something. She kissed Carole on the cheek, and they both blushed. 

“I-uhm, y’know, the usual. I cleaned up a bit and started making us dinner. I called Roddy for a bit too.” She stammered a bit at the first bit. She still felt a bit scared from kissing Carole on the cheek. However the gesture was politely accepted (and silently cherished).

“That’s fun, what’d you talk to Roddy ‘bout?” Carole asked, wanting to know if it had anything to do with what Tuesday was crying about earlier. Since they both trusted Roddy, she assumed that it was. 

“What I was having a breakdown about earlier. I don’t want to freak you out, but I still don’t know if I’m ready to tell you yet. It’s not anything bad, I promise.” Even though she just got a verbal confirmation form Tuesday, Carole was still worried about why Tuesday couldn’t tell her (yet, at least). She wasn’t going to press Tuesday about it, she wasn’t gonna make her feel uncomfortable about it. 

Carole took a shower after that conversation, and when she got out, Tuesday had dinner ready for the two of them. They both ate dinner in almost silence. When they finished eating, and then doing the dishes, they decided to watch a movie together. Tuesday had thought of a perfect plan to try and make a move on Carole. 

When they decided on a movie together, they sat down next to each other on the couch, under the same blanket. Around halfway though the movie, Tuesday decided to try something. “Um, hey Carole. I’m kind of cold, do you wanna cuddle?” Okay, so that was a lot bolder to say out loud than she initially thought. Too late. 

“Okay Tuesday.” To be honest, Carole was wanting the same thing, but she didn’t want to pressure Tuesday. That was the whole reason Carole hadn’t asked Tuesday out yet, she knew that if she asked, that Tuesday would say yes even if she didn’t actually want to. She was actually really happy that Tuesday was trying to voice what she actually wanted. And they were both happy with their current position, which was Tuesday, basically in Carole’s lap, with the side of her face on Carole’s shoulder. 

Yeah, Tuesday decided that this move had worked, and that she would have to try a few more during the course of the week. And so she did, and all of those worked too. So she thought back to her conversation with Roddy, and tried to push her irrational fears aside as she came up with a plan to confess. 

It was Thursday the next week, and Carole and Tuesday were sitting on the couch, as it was their off-day again. Tuesday decided that this was the day she would confess to Carole, and hopefully hear a confession in return. They were watching TV again, albeit mindlessly. Neither of them were paying attention to whatever was on TV. Tuesday was too focussed on her plan, and Carole was daydreaming about her and Tuesday.

“Carole, can I talk to you for a few minutes?” Carole noticed immediately when Tuesday started talking that she was stressed about something. 

“Sure, what’s up Tuesday? Is everything good?” Carole wanted to ease Tuesday’s nerves, so she responded as quickly as she could. 

“Um, yeah I think so. I wanna tell you something.” Tuesday tried to slow her breathing while Carole responded. 

“Hey, it’s okay. You can tell me anything Tues. I won’t judge you, I promise.” To emphasize her promise she grabbed Tuesday’s hand. 

“I think I’m in love with you Carole. I’ve been really scared to tell you. I totally understand if you are mad at me, and want me to leave, but I just really wanted to. That’s what I was so worried about last week, and why I called Roddy.” Tuesday was crying by the time she finished talking. 

“Hey, hey Tues, why would I be mad? You don’t have to be worried, I promise. I feel the same way.” She wasn’t just saying that to try to comfort Tuesday, but because she genuinely felt it. 

“You’re not just saying that right?” Tuesday was really hoping that Roddy was right about this. (he was)

“Why would I do that Tues? I really do love you.” Carole felt a rush of excitement at being able to finally say those words to Tuesday.

“I love you too Carole. Does this make us girlfriends now?” Tuesday may have been moving a bit fast, but neither of them cared. They were too overwhelmed with each other in the moment. 

“I hope so, can I kiss you? It’s totally okay if you say no, I don’t wanna rush you, or make you feel forced.” Tuesday could now tell that Carole really did love her back, and she couldn’t be more happy about it. 

“I would like it a lot if you did.” So, Carole did, and their lips met for the first time, but certainly not the last. When they separated, their hearts were beating as fast as they possibly could. And their cheeks were dusted with a rose color. 

“Wow, Tuesday, that was just-wow” Carole couldn’t find the right words to describe what they had just felt. “God, I love you so much Tuesday.” 

“I love you too Carole. We are definitely gonna have to write a song about this.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first work for this fandom, i hope you all enjoy it. feel free to comment and/or leave kudos, ily all <33


End file.
